Date
by LoZfanchick
Summary: naruto and sasuke go out on a date for a bet, slight shikatema, slight kibahina. FLUFFY! : rated T just in case. really cute!
1. Chapter 1

I have to tell you guys this is probable one of my favorite stories i've ever written! i love it so much i love fluff : ) but i usually write lemon but i do love fluff!!!!

Pairings: **sasunaru, shikatema, kibahina.** : )

i own nothing. _I know the world is unfair_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on."

"No."

"What are you scared?"

"Troublesome."

"Don't give me that, do it."

"Hi there guys." Naruto waved to his bickering friends Kiba and Shikamaru as he neared the lunch table. "What are you two talking about now?"

"Kiba dared Shika to go over to Temari and ask her out." Shino said flatly then continued to eat his pizza lunch.

"And Shikamaru's too much of a coward to do it." Kiba teased. Shikamaru glared at him but that changed into a smirk.

"Fine I'll do it, only if you ask Hinata out." Kiba paled, Naruto busted out laughing. Kiba glared at him, and then turned his gaze to Shikamaru.

Kiba's courage being tested he accepted. "I'll do it." He turned to Naruto, "But Naruto over here has to ask Sasuke out too."

Naruto stopped laughing immediately. "WHAT?! How'd I get dragged into this!?"

"We all know you like him Naruto." Kiba stated then glanced between Shikamaru and Naruto. "Now if one of us don't complete the dare, that person will have to pay each of the other participants $15."

"No way. I'm tight on money as it is." Naruto complained.

"Then ask Sasuke out and you won't have to pay us, besides we could raise it to $20." Shikamaru stated, leaning back in his chair. Naruto sulked and hit his head against the lunch table. Kiba got up, getting everyone's attention and walked off.

"Is he…?" Naruto asked. Shino watched Kiba's form stop in front of a very shy Hyuuga. His mouth was moving and the Hyuuga blushed red even harder then she initially was. Kiba then turned around and walked back to the table a smile on his face.

"Your turn." He announced triumphantly. Shikamaru glanced at Naruto then sighed and trudged over to where Temari was sitting. Which was right next to Hinata, they had become good friends. Temari and Shikamaru were talking for awhile before he turned towards his table and nodded for Naruto's turn; then he sat next to Temari.

Kiba laughed, "Ok Naruto your turn." Kiba patted him on the back as Naruto got up. _Today my pride dies._ Naruto thought as he approached Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke was what looked like finishing up his homework. Naruto breathed in deeply, "Hey Sasuke." He greeted.

"Hn." Sasuke didn't even look up from his book, Naruto turned back to Kiba who only did a money rub in the air. Naruto sighed then continued again. "What are you doing?"

Sasuke looked up from his book; "Studying dobe." was his short response as he turned back to his books. Naruto sighed again. _This is getting along fabulously._ "What are you doing tonight?" Naruto blurted out catching Sasuke off guard.

Sasuke looked up again with a confused eyebrow rose saying 'what?'. "What are you doing tonight?" Naruto repeated.

"What's it to you dobe?" Sasuke asked backing away from his book.

"Well I was just wondering if you had any plans tonight that's all." Naruto rushed crossing his arms. Sasuke lowered his eyebrow and replaced it with a smirk. _Yep, there goes my pride._ Naruto thought staring at Sasuke's smirk.

"No." Sasuke stared to pack up his things. _Now or never._ Naruto decided.

"Do you want to go to the movies with me tonight?" Naruto asked shyly looking at the ground. "You don't have to I was just offering because Pirates of The Caribbean 3 is out and all." Naruto rushed not looking up from the ground.

"What time?" Sasuke asked staring at Naruto who shot his head up and was staring at Sasuke, eye to eye.

"I'll pick you up around four." Naruto said, gaining back his courage. Sasuke nodded as the bell rang.

"It's a date then." Sasuke said leaving the lunchroom. Naruto just stood there; he just got a date with his secret crush what could he do.

Naruto straightened up then took in a deep breath and knocked on the Uchiha's door. _I feel so out of place here, I mean he lives in a mansion and I live in an apartment._ The door was opened bringing Naruto out of his thoughts.

Sasuke stood in the door way, he looked Naruto up and down once then turned and yelled into the building. "I'm leaving." In the distance an "ok" was heard. Sasuke then walked out the door.

Naruto turned around and walked towards his car. "I've been looking forward to seeing this ever since the second one ended." Naruto said trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yeah." Sasuke responded getting into the car. Naruto got in on the other side then they headed to there destination. Once on the main road Sasuke looked Naruto over once again. "You look good dobe." He said with an emotionless face.

Naruto blushed; Sasuke saw this and chuckled lightly to himself. _Such a baka, a cute baka but still a baka._ They arrived at the theater. "$13" the cashier said. Naruto reached into his pocket but Sasuke beat him to it.

Once they were in line for popcorn and drinks Naruto started nagging Sasuke. "It's my treat, why'd you pay, you shouldn't have done that."

"You can pay for the food. But the tickets can be my treat." Sasuke stated still examining the food choices, and combs. "Number two?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Combo number two, two medium drinks, medium popcorn, and a candy of choice." He said looking Naruto in the eyes.

"Oh, sure whatever you want." Naruto announced smiling goofily. They reached the front of the line and ordered, the number two with pocky as the candy. $7.50 turned out to be the total.

During the movie Sasuke would glance at Naruto every so often and chuckle at how into the movie he could get, he'd even move his fists a little as if he was fighting them. Naruto would also turn and glance at Sasuke some times, but it was pretty hard because the movie was just so awesome.

Then they glanced at each other at the same time, they both blushed then turned away from each other. Good thing it was dark, Sasuke would die if anyone ever found out that he blushed in public. Sasuke didn't glance at Naruto anymore, Naruto didn't either.

The movie ended and the people started to leave. Sasuke went to get up but hit Naruto's neck. "Huh?" Sometime during the movie Sasuke's arm had wrapped around Naruto's shoulders. Naruto blushed again and Sasuke quickly pulled back his arm. _Traitorous arm._ Sasuke thought while walking out of the movie theater and into Naruto's car again.

"Why'd you put your arm around me?" Naruto asked while driving. Sasuke's face went whiter then it already was.

"Sorry." He whispered with some sadness in it, it was the only answer he could think of.

Naruto tensed. "NO, NO, don't get me wrong I didn't mi- well it was nice- I mean, ugh" Sasuke stared at the flustered blond who was currently struggling with the English language. "I should have been the one to do that." Naruto said blushing a little.

"Wait. Why? How come you were suppose to?" Sasuke thought then it clicked. "Do you think I'm the girl on this date?!"

"Well, yeah I'm the one that asked you out." Naruto explained as if it was common knowledge.

"Hn. I had to push the words out of your mouth." Sasuke retorted getting more and more pissed at how he was pictured as the girl. It grew silent in the car. They pulled up into the restaurant and got out not talking to each other.

_This is stupid._ Naruto thought as they took there seats. "Sorry." He said. Sasuke looked at him slightly shocked.

"Me too." He replied, after a couple more minutes of an awkward silence Sasuke asked. "Did you like the movie?" Naruto's face brightened then he started rambling about how great it was.

They ordered there food, then left to go to Sasuke's. "So I'll see you at school tomorrow." Sasuke said as he got out of the car.

"Do you want me to walk you up?" Naruto offered.

Sasuke shook his head 'no' "I got it covered." He walked away a little then turned back to Naruto's car. "Hey dobe," Naruto met Sasuke's eyes "We should do this more often." He turned then walked into his house.

Naruto stared at Sasuke's door, _Yeah, we should._ Naruto agreed in his mind as he drove away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx( the next day at lunch!)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto approached his lunch table and sat down. "How'd your dates go guys?" He inquired.

Kiba grinned like a mad man. "Great! Hinata and I had a great time we saw some movie, I don't remember the name but she looked awesome! And we got along great." Kiba gloated

Shikamaru sighed shacking his head slightly. "Temari and I got along too. We went to the movies then just went out for some food and talked a lot, she's taking me on a picnic with her next week."

Kiba turned to Naruto, "How about you? You and Sasuke hit it off or did the ice prince ruin the night?"

Naruto shook his head, and then explained the night. "Wait you didn't give him a goodnight kiss?" Kiba asked a smirk covering his face.

"No, why?" Naruto asked nervously. Shikamaru looked at Kiba then shook his head.

"Naruto it's not a date unless you give him a goodnight kiss." Kiba explained still holding the smirk.

"Say's who?" Naruto asked.

"The dare requires a goodnight kiss." Shikamaru commented not lifting his head.

"You could've tolled me that yesterday." Naruto whined.

"Oh well, pay up Naruto." Kiba held out his hand, Shikamaru lifted up his head and watched.

"Wait a minute." Naruto said as he got up from the lunch table and walked over to Sasuke's, he sat down next to Sasuke and waited till he had the Uchiha's full attention.

Sasuke looked at Naruto for awhile, "What?" Naruto leaned forward and pressed his lips onto Sasuke's he held it there for awhile. Sasuke kissed back then he opened his mouth and they started a tongue war.

The whole cafeteria was silent as they watched the two kiss. There tongues clashed and battled for dominance but before a victor was decided. Naruto pulled away. "You never gave me a goodnight kiss." He explained then got up and walked over to his table, gossip filled the lunchroom.

Shikamaru's jaw was wide open and his eyes were as big as dinner plates. Kiba was a ghost white eye's just as big; he pulled out his wallet and threw money at Naruto as did Shikamaru. Naruto looked confused he looked for an answer in his friends but only Shino spoke up.

"The dare never required a good night kiss."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NOTE!!** i wrote this before i saw POTC3 and yes it was AWSOME!!! i loved it : )


	2. just want you to know

OK everyone, well I got a review like a LONG time ago from this whole lit thing so I guess I'm in danger of being taken down….whatever.

Anyway there are two places you can read my stories, my main place is deviantart .com/

And then the other place (that I'm still trying to understand) is .

Well that's it, so I suggest you guys try finding me there.

Though I do NOT post lemons on DA so all lemons are on adultfanfic.

Anywho, both websites are free but you HAVE to be 18 to go on adultfanfic (sorry younger fans, I was there once upon a time, I know how you feel)

So feel free to watch me there if not Thank you for following me this far :D

I LOVE all of you xoxoxo 3 :D

If I'm not taken down I will comeback here….someday (cue dramatic music)

Love you all and thank you SOOO much!


End file.
